Megazord (2017 movie)
The Megazord is the combination of the five Battle Zords: T-Rex, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabertooth. The Megazord has jet thrusters on its feet, retractable wings that can transform into twin Power Swords, twin cannons on its left wrist and a blade that can extend on its right wrist. The cockpits are located in the upper chest, the shoulders, and the upper thighs. Overview The Zords are alien battle vehicles that have taken on the form of the most powerful beasts on the world they landed- in this case Cenozoic Era Earth. However, out of five Zords, three of them, which are Pterodactyl Battle Zord, Tyrannosaurus Battle Zord, and Triceratops Battle Zords, are actually based after three animals that lived during Mesozoic Era instead. It was because last generations of animals the three Zords modeled after thrived long enough for Rangers' ship's systems and Morphing Grid to collect enough data to construct those Zords after them. They are very powerful but hard to control. A Ranger must have full access to their morphing capability in order to interface with the Zord, becoming one with them. This is due to the cockpits of the Zords connecting to the Rangers via a cord that connects to their spines through their armor, forming a neural interface of sorts, which is in compliance with how Alpha described the Rangers requiring their armor to become one with their Zords. According to the novelization of the film, it normally takes years of training for the Rangers to combine their Zords. This shows the depth of Jason's team's skills in being able to form the Megazord in the heat of battle after only eleven days of training and arguably less than an hour piloting the Zords. In fact, they managed to win the battle in spite of only able to utilize some of their Zords' arsenals. While it modeled after 5 of most powerful animals on Earth, the Zords themselves retain much of its alien elements in its design and aesthetics unlike their mainstream counterparts. This best displayed in the appearance of Mastodon Zord and Triceratops Zord, which looked like hybrids of animals in question and alien insect through their multiple legs. History : Originally used by Zordon and his team of Rangers, Alpha 5 shows them to the new Power Rangers to motivate them but warns that they will not be able to access it without the ability to morph. Zack Taylor still tries and is overpowered by his Mastodon Zord, nearly crashing into civilians before crashing back into the command ship. : When the Rangers learn to morph, Zack once more initiates the use of the Mastodon and finds himself in complete control, demolishing Putties in battle. The other Rangers follow suit and make use of their full arsenal to destroy Putties and try and hold back Goldar. : After some time, Goldar manages to push all of them into a burning pit containing the Zeo Crystal. However, as the Rangers have come together as a team, And the zords having to take the model of the most powerful thing on earth, They assume the form of Goldar,{who was clearly more powerful than the form of pre-historic animals}, Forming a humanoid robot where each section is controlled by one Ranger: the Red Ranger controls the chest, the Black Ranger controls the right leg, the Blue Ranger controls the left leg, Yellow Ranger controls the right arm, and the Pink Ranger controls the left arm. : After Goldar conjures a sword, the Megazord counters by moving out of the way, picking up Goldar from behind, and throwing him to the ground. It then impales Goldar with its Power Swords, destroying him. Rita, refusing Jason's offer to be judged by Zordon, lunges at the Megazord, which slaps Rita into space. Megazord components T-Rex Battle Zord The Red Ranger's Zord. It makes up the upper body and arms of the Megazord. Being modeled after extinct Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Zord can vanquish the enemies by either trampling them or chomping them with its powerful jaws in addition of a pair of twin energy cannons installed in place of where its arms should be. Mastodon Battle Zord The Black Ranger's Zord. It makes up the right leg of the Megazord. The Zord possesses durable armor which, combined to its sheer bulk, can ram through any obstacles with considerable raw brute force. The Zord also deceptively fast in spite of its size thanks to its insectoid front legs. In place of its trunks and tusks are energy cannons. Triceratops Battle Zord The Blue Ranger's Zord. It makes up the knees, the left leg, and the feet of the Megazord. Modeled after Triceratops, it can use its horned face and its bulk to ram through obstacles and foes like battering ram. It also deceptively fast thanks to its insectoid front legs. In addition of built-in energy cannons installed on its large horns, the Zords also has a number of arsenals in disposal which include generating blue energy shockwave, a weapon Billy hastily used to fatally injured Rita Repulsa. Sabertooth Battle Zord The Yellow Ranger's Zord, which forms the lower torso and the waist of the Megazord. This zord is very fast and agile much like the extinct sabertooth cats.It possesses a pair of energy cannons on the sides of it’s own head. Pterodactyl Battle Zord The Pink Ranger's Zord, which becomes the Megazord's head and back. The wings also turn into the Megazord's Power Swords. The Pterodactyl Zord also possesses a series of magnetic grapples on its undercarriage, allowing it to lift the likes of the Triceratops Zord with little effort. : Gallery : Redzord2017.png|"Red Zord" detail TRexPRZord.jpg|T-Rex Battle Zord toy MastodonPRZord.jpg|Mastodon Battle Zord toy TriceratopsPRZord.jpg|Triceratops Battle Zord toy SabertoothPRZord.jpg|Sabertooth Battle Zord toy PterodactylPRZord.jpg|Pterodactyl Battle Zord toy Megazord_2017_movie.jpg|Battle Zord toys combined into Megazord 2017_Megazord.jpg|Megazord Official First Reveal Megazord_vs_Goldar.PNG|Megazord vs Goldar Megazord human-sized model.jpg|Cinema human-sized model PR-2017-Aftershock-Megazord.jpg|Megazord in Power Rangers: Aftershock command_centre___t_rex_zord__by_camo_flauge_db398s5.png|Side view of the Tyrannosaurus Zord command_centre___triceratops_zord__by_camo_flauge_db39926.png|Side view of the Triceratops Zord command_centre___pteradactyl_zord__by_camo_flauge_db398vi-fullview.png|Side view of the Pterodactyl Zord command_centre___sabertooth_tiger_zord__by_camo_flauge_db39ais.png|Side of the Sabertooth Tiger Zord command_centre___mastodon_zord__by_camo_flauge_db39a3q.png|Side view of the Mastodeon Zord Notes * The Megazord has a much more complex combination sequence than any other Giant Robo or Megazord before it, so much so that it's not 100% possible to mimic the combination sequence for the toys. As such, both an interactive Megazord toy, which looks like the onscreen model, and a separate combining Megazord, which traditionally combines, were released. The most obvious change is that the Mastodon and Triceratops seem to combine onto each other to form legs in the film while in the combining toy, they are separate legs. * The Mastodon has eight legs as opposed to the four of the original Zord, plus the real animal. Dean Israelite explained that the additional legs helped "make it a more nimble machine", and justified by saying that the alien origin of the Zords made them add limbs in the first place. See Also : Category:Power Rangers (2017) Category:Five-Piece Megazords Category:Zords (PR Movie) Category:Sentient Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:PR Exclusive Zords